Favourites
by nikkiRA
Summary: Oneshot, KelDom/ Kel says she doesn't have any favourites. Dom's determined to prove her wrong.


Kel didn't pay much attention to favourites. She didn't feel she had to. The way she thought about it, knowing what Neal's favourite colour was, or what Yuki's favourite food was, or what Owen's favourite season was wouldn't help her at all, not unless an unruly soldier held a knife to her throat and said that if she didn't tell him immediately what Tobe's favourite kind of horse was, he would slit her throat. And to be honest, Kel didn't really think that was going to happen.

So she just never bothered so much with favourites. Wouldn't it be better, anyway, if she knew the weapon Neal was most comfortable with? She didn't even bother with her _own _favourites- at least, not with trivial things like colours and foods and even _numbers._

She was reflecting on this while Neal was sitting beside her, rambling on about his favourite dress of Yuki's. He was describing it in such detail it was as if she had never seen it- Yuki wore it often, as it was Neal's favourite, and Kel knew what it looked like! Dom was playing fetch with Jump, and as Neal starting talking about the intricate design on the buttons, he threw Jump's stick at him.

"Meathead! Nobody wants to hear about your favourite dress, alright? If you like it so much, why don't _you _wear it?"

Neal blushed and Kel laughed. "I was just talking about how she looks extraordinarily beautiful in it! I thought it was only Kel who didn't like favourites, anyway!"

Dom turned his gaze to her. "You don't like favourites?"

She shrugged. "I just think they're pointless."

"Everybody has to have favourites!" Dom exclaimed. Kel shrugged again.

"I just don't."

"You don't have a favourite food?" She shook her head. "Favourite smell?" Head shake. "Favourite number?" Another head shake. "Favourite colour?" She shook her head, with more vigour this time.

"Everyone has to have favourites, Kel! It's just... normal!"

She glared and stood up. "I guess I'm not normal then." And with that, she stormed off.

Neal gave Dom a look. "Now who's the Meathead?"

Dom threw Jump's stick at Neal. Jump bounded after it, jumping on Neal in an attempt to get to the stick that had landed in his lap.

"Still you," Dom said, as Neal glared at him furiously.

---

Kel was eating lunch when Dom approached her.

"Hello there Lady Knight, are you enjoying your meal?"

She looked at him wearily. "Yes, I suppose. Why?"

"Would you say that you really enjoy that meat?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You could say that, I guess."

He smiled, the picture of innocence.

"Would you say that that meat was your _favourite_, out of all the meats?"

Kel glared, finished her meal, and stomped off.

---

The next time Dom approached her was when she was out practicing. He came out with a glass of ice water.

"I just love ice water on hot days, don't you?"

She simply nodded, annoyed at being interrupted.

"What's your favourite drink on hot days, Kel?"

She stopped, walked over to him, and took the drink from his hand. She then poured it over his head.

"There. I didn't think you'd mind, since you like it so much."

He sputtered like a goldfish out of water and then left so she could do her exercises in peace.

---

A little water over the head wasn't about to stop Domitan of Masbolle, however. Kel was taking a walk through the grounds when he approached.

"Hello, Kel."

She stared at him. "Why don't you just come right out and say it?"

He grinned. "Say what, Lady Knight? I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm sure you don't."

"Such a lovely day, isn't it? Don't you just love days like this? Sunny, the sunlight beating down on you? With a nice breeze, so you're not too hot?"

"I suppose I do enjoy days like this, yes."

"Days like this are my favourite, I would say."

She simply nodded along.

"Would you say days like this are your favourite too, Kel?"

Kel just shook her head and turned around. Dom, still not giving up, chased after her.

---

"Oh Kel?"

"What?!" She whirled on Dom as he jogged to catch up to her. He held up his hands in mock surrender.

"Relax! I just wanted to know if you've seen my Meathead of a cousin recently."

"Oh. No, I haven't."

"That's a shame. I had a very important question to ask him."

Her curiosity got the better of her. "What question?"

"Well, I figured, since you two are practically attached at the hip, he must know a lot about you, right? Which means he must know some of your favourites, right?"

Kel threw up her hands. "Dom! Why can't you just accept that I don't have favourites?"

"Because, you silly Knight, it's much easier to impress a girl when you know all their favourites."

She stared at him blankly. "What is that supposed to mean?"

He grinned, bringing his head close to hers so when he spoke, his breath washed over her face.

"What's your favourite colour, Kel?"

If he was trying to startle her into answering, he succeeded. Because all Kel could concentrate on was his body close to hers, the heat radiating off of it, and his breath in her face, so sweet and tempting, and how he was close enough that if she just leaned in a tiny bit, their lips could touch. He was staring at her intently, and the only thing she saw was his eyes, boring into her own.

"Blue," she whispered, and a look of surprise momentarily passed over his face before he pressed his lips to hers.

When he pulled away, he rested his forehead against hers, smiling widely.

"Funny, because my favourite colour is hazel."

* * *

**Thanks to those who told me Kel's eyes are hazel ^_^**


End file.
